The invention relates to a pull-type agricultural implement comprising a frame that is supported by means of wheels on the ground wherein on the frame at least one working unit for working an agricultural field or meadow is arranged. Such an implement is connected by means of a beam, connected to the frame, to a drawbar of an agricultural combined tractor and drive machine such as a tractor or the like. At the end of the beam that is facing the agricultural combined tractor and drive machine, a drawbar hitch is provided that is connected to the beam so as to be pivotable about at least one vertical axis and an axis that is approximately horizontal and extends in the travel and working direction. The drawbar hitch at its end that is facing the agricultural combined tractor and drive machine has a channel-type receptacle for releasably locking the drawbar of the agricultural combined tractor and drive machine. The receptade enables a pivot movement of the drawbar about an axis that is approximately horizontal and transverse to the travel and working direction relative to the drawbar hitch in the locked state.
Such implements are known in various embodiments. The drawbars of the tractors are referred to conventionally as hitch connector and in practice many different cross-sectional sizes are employed on tractors. Interchanging pull-type agricultural implements on different tractors therefore requires always complex adjustment labor before an implement is safely hitched on the tractor for safe operation.
U.S. 2012/0151892 A1 discloses a pull-type agricultural implement in the form of a mowing implement that is pulled by a tractor. By means of a drawbar hitch connected to the front end of a beam of the pull-type mowing machine, the mowing implement can be hitched to and locked on a drawbar of a rectangular cross-section in that the drawbar is inserted into a receptacle of the drawbar hitch and locked by a bolt. For compensating the lateral play between the drawbar and the drawbar hitch, it is required beforehand to determine the precise dimensions of the shaft-type drawbar and, in accordance with the determined dimensions, to attach a required number of lateral adjusting plates or to provide a lateral adjusting plate with a required material thickness at each sidewall of the receptacle so that the drawbar is then received in the receptacle of the drawbar hitch with a defined minimal play for an operationally safe transport of the pull-type implement on the field or on the road. A disadvantage of this configuration is the significant expenditure for carrying out the hitching action.